


Sun, Snow, and Surf!

by Rosencrantz



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Beach Episode, Gen, all good times no bad times, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: Olaf gets his time in the sun. Literally. And so does everyone else (except Hans, who is Prince Not Appearing In This Story).





	Sun, Snow, and Surf!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> Thank you to TheDevilChicken for the beta!

Elsa pushed open the curtains in her bedroom to confirm that yes, it was another beautiful sunny summer day greeting her. The chances she'd covered the kingdom in ice in her sleep were small, but not nil. So it helped to just… you know. Check. Make sure.

Besides, today was a special day. She'd arranged everything. And it wasn't going to go like Anna's birthday. Elsa was fit as a fiddle, she'd been eating her oranges, and being very careful not to run afoul of any nefarious villains. The whole day was clear for a very special event.

That's right: today was the day they were going to take Olaf to the beach.

Her servants dressed her in royal beach attire, parasol on hand to keep the sun from burning royal flesh (not that anything burned Elsa) and she walked through the halls and strode down the steps of the palace to where… Olaf was asleep by the doors.

"Olaf?" she asked, softly.

Anna poked her head from around a corner and shh'd her sister.

"He's been so excited he's been camping out here since last night and just couldn't stay awake any longer," whispered Anna. "Look at him!"

Elsa looked at him.

Apparently snowmen could snore. 

"So where's your bathing suit?" asked Anna. She held up her beach bag.

"Queens don't swim," said Elsa. "It's not dignified."

"Surprise! I packed one for you!" whispered Anna, excitedly. "I knew you were gonna say that! It has stripes! Blue and white, your favourite!" 

"Anna!" 

Olaf woke up with a start. "Is it time? Are we going? I'm ready! I'm ready!"

"We're… getting there," said Elsa. She gave Olaf a quick 'we're having fun, right!' smile. Olaf gave a normal, incredibly excited, one back. 

"Oh boy oh boy," he said, walking back and forth between the two sisters and rubbing his little twig arms. "We're going to go surfing and we're going to sunbathe and we're going to build sandcastles!"

 _And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you don't melt,_ thought Elsa. Anna just joined in the list of things to do.

"We can look at crabs and we can swim and we can have sand fights!" said Anna.

"Sand fights?" said Elsa, snapping out of her worries about puddles of water with twigs and carrots in them.

"Yeah! You know, it's like a snowball fight but with sand!" said Anna, miming throwing a ball of sand at her sister.

Elsa stared.

Anna smiled and shrugged.

"No," said Elsa.

"Oh come ON," said Anna, dramatically dropping her shoulders.

"Hear her out!" said Olaf. Elsa was not going to hear anyone out and was about to say so when anything she might have said was drowned out by a braying Kristoff. Also there was a reindeer, who was not braying.

"Hey! Who's ready!" said Kristoff. "I got all our gear!"

"You can have a sand fight with Kristoff," said Elsa to Anna. Anna looked at her suspiciously and went to hug her Kristoff. 

In short order they were off to the royal beach, which had the royal beach house and the royal 'I'm going to just sit here and watch you all frolic while I stay dry' chair for Elsa. It was also now a public beach, at Anna's urging. But the chair was still there.

Anna pointedly left the bag with the extra suit for Elsa on her lap. When Anna wasn't looking, Elsa pulled it out to consider it. Long sleeves and long knees and blue and white stripes. It wasn't _bad_ but Elsa wasn't sure she was ready to not accidentally freeze the entire harbour. She quickly stuffed it back in the bag.

On the recently built boardwalk (a must for the citizens once the beach had become public), a crisis was occuring. 

"You… you monsters," whispered Olaf. "How could you."

"It's just shaved ice, Olaf!" said Kristoff, holding out his cone. "It's lemon flavour. Try some."

Olaf Looked at him.

"Okay, maybe not!" said Kristoff. "Anna? Do you want som--"

Anna turned around, hands full with two cones of shaved ice in bright blue and red flavours. "Hrmph?" she said, mouth full.

Olaf sighed and waddled to the ocean. Sven was already waiting in there, lying in the shallows with the water up to his chin and a content look on his gigantic reindeer face. Children were watching him, the urge to pet a reindeer clear in their eyes.

Elsa watched Olaf get in and discover snow was buoyant. It was very much so. She also watched Kristoff come running in to carry Olaf back to shore before he floated off into the middle of the harbour, little twig arms flailing. 

"Elsa, we need a rope," said Anna, approaching the Royal Beach Chair.

"Just have someone with him while you swim," said Elsa. She laid back in the chair and stretched out her arms. "That's easy." The sun wasn't really having much of an effect on her, but she liked the feeling of sunbathing.

"Well, it's just that…" Anna leaned in. "He makes the water really cold."

She looked guilty even admitting that. She looked side to side to make sure Olaf hadn't snuck up and heard her. Elsa frowned. 

"That's not his fault. I mean, he's made of magic snow," she said. "And a rope will completely ruin it for him, he won't be able to do any of his activities."

On the beach she could see Olaf kicking the sand as he looked out at the water.

"Yeah, see, that's the thing…" said Anna. "That's the only way _we'll_ be comfortable." She looked even guiltier. She was even wringing her hands, just a bit.

Elsa sat there, sun beaming down on her, feeling none of it, and seeing her sister sad and Olaf sad, and Kristoff and Sven trying to entice rope from passersby.

"Oh, _fine_!" said Elsa, grabbing the bag with her bathing suit and quickly going to change.

"I guess I can look at crabs, Anna," Olaf was saying when Elsa came back out in the suit, picking up Olaf with a smile and carrying him deep into the water. 

"Hey, buddy," she said softly.

Olaf flailed his twig arms in glee. "All right!"

And that was how Olaf got his day at the beach.


End file.
